Cameron
In March 2011, Cameron was announced as one of the fourteen contestants for the revival of WWE Tough Enough as she was the 1st contestant to be eliminated from the show because of her lack of passion for the wrestling industry. On the January 9, 2012 edition of Raw, Cameron made her debut along with Naomi Night as one of the dancers and valets for the re-debuting Brodus Clay. Cameron made her WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania XXVIII alongside Naomi during a segment with Clay. At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, Cameron participated in her first televised WWE match, which was a "Santa's Little Helpers" battle royal which was won by Naomi. On the February 6, 2013 episode of WWE Main Event, The Funkadactyls defeated Aksana and Tamina Snuka. On the March 15 episode of SmackDown, The Funkadactyls were attacked by The Bella Twins in a backstage segment. On the March 22 episode of SmackDown and March 25 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls attacked The Bella Twins after they interfered both times in Brodus Clay and Tensai's match against Rhodes and Sandow'. The Funkadactyls and The Bella Twins finally faced off in tag-team competition on the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event, where The Bella Twins emerged victorious when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Cody Rhodes. On the April 1 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls competed against The Bella Twins in a losing effort after Brie reversed Cameron's crossbody block attempt. Cameron and Naomi were set to team up with Brodus Clay and Tensai against Team Rhodes Scholars and The Bella Twins at Wrestlemania 29 in an eight–person mixed tag team match, however the match was cancelled because of time restraints. But on the following night, The Funkadactyls and Tons of Funk defeated The Bellas and Team Rhodes Scholars. On the March 21 episode of NXT which aired on April 10, The Funkadactyls once again lost to The Bella Twins when Nikki pinned Cameron after The Bellas performed a tag-team move on Cameron. On the April 12 episode of SmackDown!, The Funkadactyls teamed up with Divas Champion Kaitlyn in a losing effort to The Bella Twins and Tamina Snuka when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Brie. On the April 29 episode of Raw, Cameron accompied Naomi to the ring where she was defeated by Brie Bella following "Twin Magic" but then Cameron complained with the referee disqualified The Bella Twins despite not seeing the switch. In retaliation, The Bella Twins focused on attacking Cameron for costing them the win. On August 19, 2013, The Funkadactyls defeated AJ and Layla. On the August 26 episode of Raw, Cameron accompanied Natalya to an unsuccessful singles competition match against Brie, until AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas. On the September 27 episode of Smackdown!, Cameron was defeated by AJ Lee in singles action. The "Total Divas" defeated "The True Divas" (Alicia Fox, Aksana, Divas Champion AJ, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Tamina Snuka and Summer Rae) in a traditional survivor series elimination tag-team match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view and the following night on Raw. On December 15 at the TLC pay-per-view, Cameron, along with fellow Funkadactyl Naomi and Tensai, abandoned Brodus Clay because of his attitude, effectively disbanding Tons of Funk. The following night on an episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi aligned themselves with R-Truth and Xavier Woods and started managing them to their matches. In January 2014, The Funkadactyls started a feud with AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, when Naomi received a push and defeated Lee in various tag team matches on both Raw and SmackDown. However their rivalry was cut shortly after Naomi suffered an eye injury during her match with Aksana on the February 3 episode of Raw. On the February 10 episode of Raw, Cameron pinned Aksana during a six-Divas tag team match, and later on the February 19 episode of Main Event, Cameron once again defeated her in a singles match. On February 23 at the Elimination Chamber, Cameron received her first shot at the WWE Divas Championship, a match which she won via disqualification after Tamina Snuka accidentally attacked Lee. Cameron received a rematch on the February 28 episode of Smackdown, but she lost to AJ after being forced to submit to the Black Widow. At WrestleMania XXX, Cameron failed to capture the title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match, which was ultimately won by AJ. In June, Cameron was placed in a feud with Divas Champion Paige in which Cameron would began displaying heel tendencies, with the latter challenging Paige in two non-title matches on WWE Superstars and Raw, which Paige would win. This would lead to a non-title match between Paige and Naomi on the 17 June episode of Main Event, with Naomi winning. After the match, the evil Cameron attacked Paige and ended up getting beaten down, while Naomi watched and didn't help Cameron, hinting at dissolution between The Funkadactyls. On the June 27 edition of SmackDown, Cameron was defeated by Paige once again, and she attacked Paige after the match ended. After Naomi entered to separate the two, Cameron shoved Naomi into Paige to cause tension betwen the two. On the July 7 episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi were defeated by AJ Lee and Paige after Cameron tagged herself in and was pinned by Paige. After the match, a brawl started between The Funkadactyls in and out of the ring, and as a result, Cameron turned heel in the process, as well as disbanding the team. The following night on an episode of Main Event, Cameron was scheduled to team with Naomi, Natalya, Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes and Summer Rae against Nikki Bella in a six–on–one handicap match, but instead showed up only to attack Naomi and Nikki. Cameron competed in her first match as a villain on the July 15 of Main Event, losing to Emma. Cameron attacked Emma after the match before being scared off by Naomi. These events led to a match on the Battleground pre-show, where Cameron defeated Naomi. On the August 7 episode of WWE Superstars, Cameron defeated Emma in a singles match. At Survivor Series, Cameron participated in a 4-on-4 Divas Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match, where she was eliminated by Naomi before her team ultimately lost the match. On the April 13, 2015, episode of Raw, Cameron competed in a number one contender's battle royal for Nikki Bella's WWE Divas Championship, which would be won by Paige. After being the special guest referee for a match between Alicia Fox and Natalya, Cameron would attack both Divas on the April 9 episode of Smackdown, which would lead to a triple–treat match the following week, with Cameron coming out victorious. After taking a hiatus from WWE television, Cameron made her return on the November 4 episode of NXT, losing to Asuka. On the January 13, 2016, episode of NXT, Cameron competed in a battle royal to determine the number one contender for Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. On the February 10 episode of NXT, Cameron faced Alexa Bliss in a losing effort. After two months of inactivity, on May 6, WWE announced that Cameron had been released from her contract. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from California Category:Managers Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Current Alumni